Psycho Couple
by namatakpentinglah
Summary: Maaf ini sama aku di republish. ini EXO pairing! tentang couple psycho yang menjerumuskan sahabatnya, membunuh teman tapi, diceritain sama orang yang bahkan gak mereka kenal. Rame kok! Please baca ya ya ya /senyum gigi sehat/ Kaisoo, Sulay, Hunhan, Chenmin, Chanbaek dan Kristao


**Psycho Couple**

**Cast : Official Pairing** dari Mantan dan seluruh personil EXO tapi,  
marganya semua saya ganti  
demi kepentingan cerita.

**Pairing :** Kaisoo, Sulay, Hunhan, Chenmin, Chanbaek dan Kristao.

**Genre : **Romance, Psycho, Rumor, Comedy, Fantasy and Crime

**Rated : M **

**Warning : GenderSwitch, **GenderAge**, **OOC (Out Of Chara),**  
****memamerkan adegan NC (NO CHILDERN)****,  
**anda mungkin akan mendapati kesalahan edit pada bacaan,  
dan bacaan yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD.

**Recommended : **Atur nafas anda dengan baik dan bedar,  
relaxkan tubuh anda sambil berbaring di tempat tidur.

**Disclaimer : **Saya menghargai sebuah nama maka dari itu mengganti nama marga sang artis tersebut sehingga tidak mutlak ke artis tersebut dan cerita ini milik saya, murni dari pemikiran imajinatif saya.

.

.

**BACA YA BACA JANGAN LIAT GENRE LANGSUNG TAKUT !**

**Maaf saya labil dan sedikit gila/kurang waras.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Lihat lah pemandangan ini, para algojo sudah siap dengan senjatanya di tempat, mengelilingi kursi yang akan ku duduki di sebelah kekasihku. Pasti kebanyakan orang melihat pemadangan ini neraka tapi bagi kami, pemandangan ini adalaha pemandangan yang sangat luar biasa haha. Oh, lihat lah ! Bahkan sebentar lagi adalah giliran kami untuk di eksekusi hahaha. Ku hirup aroma kematian yang manis ini lekat-lekat. Nanti akan banyak darah berceceran, NIKMATNYA DUNIA! Sungguh ini lah yang kami harapkan.

.

.

K

.

.

Suara orang yang mencaci-maki disusul suara pukulan sudah menjadi aktifitas yang biasa ku dengar disini. Bukan hanya suara-suara biasa seperti itu bahkan suara jeritan pilu dan desahan laknat sudah tak ada yang memperdulikannya, di tempat ini belas kasih sudah menjadi hal yang pantang bahkan mustahil mungkin. Yeah maklum lah, ibuku hanya wanita malam yang sangat anti miss V-nya kosong-melompong jadi dia bisa meladeni 2-3 orang dalam satu malam + ayahku. Tentu saja ayah masih membutuhkan lubang wanita jalang itu, padahal istrinya yang tentu saja sah di mata hukum dan altar bukan seperti ibuku, mungkin sedang kesepian haha atau bahkan sedang diberi kehangatan oleh yang lain. Paham kan maksudku tentang istrinya si ayahku itu.

_Paham ?_ **AKU ANAK HARAM. **Ha. Ha. Hahahaha! Tertawalah, aku juga tertawa. **_SHIT!_**

Duniaku sejak kecil. Bermain dengan para bodyguard dan tak pernah punya teman sebaya, di ajarkan menggunakan berbagai senjata serta diharuskan menjaga diri. _Home Schooling_ dengan guru yang SANGAT PAYAH, bahkan materi yang dia berikan sudah ku pelajari di internet 1 bulan sebelum ia mengajarkannya. Yeah ayahku seorang hmmm apa ya aku menyebutnya agar lebih sopan santun ? Aha, dia aparat yang melindungi mafia, begitulah. Biasanya sih ku sebut Aparat Keparat saja.

Sedikit kisah ayah dan ibu. Dia menemui wanita jalang, sialnya tak pakai penghalang jadilah sperma yang ber-DNA separuh dari aku (tentu berunsur X, kalau Y aku akan jadi lelaki) yang menang dan membuahi sel telur _sialan _ibuku. Untung dia bertanggung jawab, sekali lagi untuk yang ini aku bersyukur.

Sebenarnya aku tinggal di surga, maksudku rumah **yeah haha** cukup lah bagiku untuk dibilang 'berada' pada jajaran social. Tapi wanita jal- *ehem ibuku selalu membawaku kesana tempat maksiat maksudnya, padahal **_HELL_****-O** AKU INI ANAKNYA DAN MASIH BERUMUR BAHKAN 7 TAHUN! **7 T-A-H-U-N!** _keterlaluan._ Itu pada saat itu sih.

Maafkan ibuku ya tuhan. Kalau tuhan ada, _bhakk_.

Aku seorang yang anggun, TENTU SAJA! Aku kan wanita. Lembut dan penuh dengan curahan kasih tetapi dapat membunuh bahkan dalam hitungan detik saja jika ada yang berani menyentuhku. Aku bahkan bisa menyamar menjadi apapun yang aku inginkan haha, lucu sekali hidupku ini.

YA TUHAN TERIMAKASIH BANYAK, AKU MENCINTAIMU!

Namaku ?  
Oiya, nama.  
Nama itu apa ? Makanan ? Beli di mana ?  
Tak usah deh ya nanya-nanya nama aku nanti kamu nge-fans. Pokoknya marga-ku Cho.  
apa ? Nomor telpon …..

.

.

**GAMPAR SINI SAMA GUE!**

.

.

A

.

.

Aku adalah namja bodoh yang luar biasa tolol yang anehnya selalu mendapatkan nilai A+ di kelas. Lulus dari Senior High School saat berumur 15 tahun dan di terima di jurusan yang aku inginkan, bahkan pihak universitaslah yang datang sendiri padaku agar aku bersekolah di universitas tersebut.

Ibuku sudah mati saat aku berumur lima tahun,  
yeah katanya penyakit konyol yang jelas-jelas adalah kanker telah membunuhnya,  
dasar dokter berengsek.

Oh ya, Ayah hmmm apa aku punya ? Haha.

Oh tentu saja memangnya aku lahir dari batu ? Tidak.  
Ayahku yang berengsek tak pernah menampakan batang hidungnya pada ibuku sejak ia berhasil menanam benih di rahim ibu, Padahal dia itu lelaki pertama ibuku, asal tau saja.  
Ya dan sekarang ini benihnya sudah jadi sebesar ini.  
Mungkin ayah lah yang telah menanamkan sifat berengseknya padaku jadi tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa ayahku cocok diberikan penghargaan karena telah mendukung lahirnya iblis yaitu AKU.

_Sekian~_

.

.

I

.

.

Suasana cerah dan sangat panas ini tak mempengaruhi kinerja para aparat negara di kantor ini, lebih tepatnya pulau tersembunyi ini. Ada yang sibuk mengintrogasi, mengaduk-aduk bahan kimia yang mungkin akan menghancurkan laboratorium tersebut, ada yang berlatih ugh mereka kekar-kekar dan masih banyak lainnya. Hey, tempat ini seluas 50 hektar dan bahkan itu hanya perkiraanku saja tahu.

Oiya kenalkan namaku Xi Yixing tapi, yeah itu nama KTP-ku jika disini kami melakukan penyamaran kan kan kan jadi namaku adalah Lay. Aku bekerja di bagian divisi tempur tapi bagian laboratoriumnya saja dan jangan tanyakan kerjaanku apa. Aku wanita yang ceroboh dan anehnya di tempatkan bekerjadi di tempat yang seperti ini duuuh merepotkan.

Orang itu,  
yang duduk di kursi di atas ruangan yang tertutup kaca itu,  
ish yang sangat tampan itu. /blusing/

Lihat wajahnya sangat angelic kan ya tapi kelakuannya tidak, huh sangat berbanding terbalik.  
Dia itu petinggi disini, aku kurang paham sih jabatan dia tuh sebagai apa yang jelas namanya Suho dan sudah pasti **s-a-m-a-r-a-n**.

HUH MENYEBALKAN !

Tapi bukan kisahku dan orang itu sih yang akan ku ceritakan melainkan sahabatku. Aku tidak begitu paham sih bisa menyebutnya sebagai sahabat tapi, biarkanlah aku mengakuinya sebagai sahabat karena dia sangat baik padaku. Hari ini dia dan kekasihnya akan di eksekusi padahal aku sangat mengenalnya dari kecil melebihi apapun.

Namanya Lim Luhan tapi nama samarannya Lulu disini.  
Dia bertugas di lapangan dan kekasihnya sebut saja Sehun menjabat sebagai salah satu petinggi tapi kedudukannya tak lebih tinggi dari Suho walau tinggi badannya melebihi Suho.  
Hehehe itu faktanya kan.

Lulu itu wanita yang imut, SUNGGUH AKU HANYA BOHONG _lalalalala.  
_Barbie wanna be, aaaaaaa.

Dia sangat lihai memakai senjata meski tak selihai si nyonya Soo itu,  
pantas saja namanya 'Soo' dia oarangnya **_so_** sempurna, so elegant dan so so lainnya sih ih malesin deh sama dia. Tuhkan ngomongin orang!  
Suka deketan sama Suho lagi. **EH**  
Iya aku sangat tau dia juga salah satu petinggi, HUFT ..

Back to Luhan yang cita-citanya ingin jadi Lee Luhan hmmm mungkin si Sehun itu punya nama asli yang marganya Lee kali yah, ah gatau deh. _Eh eh ngomongin orang lagi kan huft._

**_Secara tak sadar aku menepuk jidatku sendiri_** dan bodohnya aku …..  
Aku kan sedang mengaduk kimia berbahaya dengan sarung tangan, untung kepalaku juga dilindungi helm khusus. _'Muhehehehe terimakasih Tuhan selalu menjagaku'_

Lulu dan Sehun di tuduh telah membunuh para anggota special bahkan yang sudah sangat terlatih melebihi kami, mereka bisa membunuh 100 buaya yang sangat kelaparan di dalam air loh hanya dalam hitungan jam lagi.

LEBAY ? memang tapi sungguh itu kenyataannya kok.  
Sungguh aku seorang Xi Yixing bahkan dapat bersaksi bahwa Lulu dan Sehun tak dapat membunuh ke-6 anggota itu, apalagi dengan begitu keji seperti itu. **_TAPI GATAU DENG hehehe_**

"Hey Lay ! Kau jangan melamun dan HEEEEEY ! JANGAN DI MASUKAN CAIRAN ITU KEDALAM SANA ! KAU MAU MEMBUNUH KAMI HAH ?"

"LAY APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH ?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !"

Suara teman-temanku yang sedang berlarian menghampiriku tentu saja menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tentang lulu dan aku juga sedikit shock menatap bahan kimia yang hampir saja ku tuangkan.

_Utung saja~_

Aku akan bekerja lagi ya ^-^

.

.

S

.

.

Aku disini sedang mengamati seorang wanita yang sedang dimarahi oleh teman-temannya, seperti dia mau menghancurkan tempat ini saja dimarahi habis-habisan begitu. Aku hanya bisa mengulum senyum dan memijat pelipisku. Sambil berjalan menyusuri ruang kaca ini.

Aku Suho, pemimpin divisi mata-mata.  
_'Oh ya Suho disini semuanya !' _Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.  
Aku adalah salah satu anggota special yang sebenarnya beranggotakan 100 orang.  
Hebat banget kan gua ? ah, biasa aja jangan muji gitu. _SIAPA WOY!_  
Kulirik data yang ada di tanganku sebentar agar keputusan yang sangat berpengaruh pada kehidupan ini bisa dengan bijak ku ambil. _ACIEEEE BIJAK _J

_Lembar 1._

Oh Baek Hyun. Kulirik fotonya, dia sedang tersenyum.  
'_Jadi ini nama aslinya_' Mengangguk-angguk,  
Aku ikut tersenyum, teringat betapa cerianya wanita ini.  
Dengan rambut sebahu dan aksen garang dan sedikit manja _*ehm_  
Anggota tercerewet yang sangat handal mengkorek informasi.  
Wanita ini hampir berhasil mendapatkan info tentang dalang dari semua penggeboman di hampir seluruh dunia saat ini.  
Saat ia akan menyatakan nama tersangka pada alat sambung yang tentu saja sengaja kami pasang agar dapat berhubungan dengannya,

Ia **_TERBUNUH !_**

Damn it ! andai si Bacon (nama samarannya) ini mengatakan dulu siapa pelakunya.

Dan **PARAHNYA** adalah …

.

.  
Jasad wanita ini terbawa oleh air atau sengaja di bawa mungkin, sampai di pulau ini.  
**Hell !**  
Tak mungkin para teroris itu telah mengetahui semuanya kan ?

**AKU BOSAN DAN PUSING !**

_Lembar ke 2._

Park Jong Dae. Kulirik fotonya.  
Dia ..

.

.  
Chen ?  
Huft, satu lagi anak berbakat dan ceria malah kalah dalam tugas.  
Dia sangat jail dan kejailannya bisa membuat dia masuk TANPA SENGAJA ke dalam pemukiman yang diduga tempat berlatih para teroris itu.  
Saat itu sebenarnya tugasnya hanya mencari seorang anak gubernur dari negara xxxx  
Dan  
Foilaaaa !  
Yeah setidanya dia tidak segagal bacon yang tak menemukan apapun.  
untuk informasi saja ya …  
anak gubernur itu juga ternyata adalah mafia,  
DAMN umurnya baru 19th , broh sis.

_AKU TAK MAU MENGINGAT JASADNYA_

Kau tau ?  
Para teroris itu mengirimkan video ke situs kami. _Gaya kan pake situs ?_ Damn **DARIMANA MEREKA TAU**.  
Dimana mereka sedang memeragakan cara membunuh paling keji yang pernah ku lihat.  
Chen adalah pria paling mengenaskan di dunia karena sebelum ia terbunuh ..

.

.

ia diperkosa oleh _seorang pria lain.  
_Benar-benar ASDFGHJKL ! bahkan asdfghjkl tak melakukannya ..  
Huft …

_Lembar 3._

Kim Chan Yeol. Kulirik fotonya.

_Apakah neraka sedang membutuhkan pelawak sekaligus algojo di neraka huh ?_ sampai semua orang yang bisa membunuh dalam sekali kedip dan super lawak seperti mereka dipanggil dengan cara keji ?  
HAH ? HAH ?

**LUPAKAN !**

Si Dobi (nama samara) ini meninggal dengan keadaan perut yang sudah di jahit !  
Saat si Sehun membedahnya, seluruh organnya telah lenyap.  
di dalamnya berisi selembar kertas dan DVD yang isinya memuat video terbunuhnya si dobi yang hampir mirip dengan Chen.  
tapi **tidak di perkosa**, hanya perutnya di belah saat mereka sedang mengobrol.  
oh fantastic sekali mereka sampai mengobrol !  
tak meninggalkan DNA apapun untuk di periksa,  
MAKSUDNYA SI PELAKUNYA LAH. Tentu DNA dobi kami punya datanya.

Dan

Dan

Dan

pelakunya –memakai penyamaran tentunya- juga menunjukan kertas-kertas yang berisikan bahwa organ dalam si dobi disumbangkan untuk pasien yang memerlukannya yang hampir di berbagai belahan dunia. '_APA-APAAN ORANG INI ? ARGHH !'_

**INGATKAN AKU MEMERIKSA ULANG VIDEO-VIDEO KEJI ITU !**

Oh aku baru ingat anak muda itu juga dokter dan sekarang –kulirik jam tanganku- ah tidak, lebih tepatnya 2 jam lagi ia akan di eksekusi.  
Kusingkirkan laporan yang menbuatku pening. Tentu saja disampirkan di tanganku bukan di buang yah.  
Tak ada kejanggalan,  
Tak ada titik terang dalam kasus ini,  
Siapapun mereka, mereka sangat rapih.

Kulirik lagi wanita yang ternyata telah selesai di marahi tadi.  
Dia bekerja lagi.  
Dia bersaksi saat kami (para petinggi) rapat,  
walau kesaksiannya sedikit memalukan.

"Sehun dan Lulu memakai tempatku untuk mereka bercinta, sungguh aku berani bersumpah mereka ada saat kejadian itu berlangsung." Lalu dia menunduk, menahan rona merah yang menjalari pipinya.

_'SUNGGUH WAKTU ITU AKU MELIHATNYA!'_ mungkin ia malu tapi ternyata tidak !

Ia mendongak dan ternyata menangis ,"Aku berani bersumpah bahkan kalian bisa menahanku atau membunuhku –_WOW_\- jika kalian mengira aku membela para teroris itu tapi aku sangat mengenal LIM LUHAN. Dia adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang kumiliki, saudaraku. Kami berada dalam satu panti asuhan yang sama saat kami kecil, selalu satu sekolah sampai kami Senior High School dan sampai sekarang ini hiks…."

Ia menghentikan ucapannya karena menangis.  
menarik nafas kuat …

dan

.

.

"Terimakasih, aku selesai."

HAH AKU PUSING, SANGAT PUSING ! 

_'Ku harap keputusanku benar.'_

.

.

O

.

.

Semua orang berkumpul di ruang eksekusi. Seluruh anggota yang bertugas dalam kasus ini berkumpul di tempat ini. Seseorang di antara hadirin itu mebacakan kesalahan terdakwa sampai selesai dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat dunia sepasang kekasih itu runtuh.

"Apakah ada permintaan terakhir yang akan diajukan terdakwa ?"

Luhan sudah menangis dari 2 hari yang lalu jadi suaranya serak, hanya linangan air mata saja yang mengalir menggenangi pipi mulusnya yang sekarang sudah kotor bersatu air dengan tanah. Mungkin di penjara taka da cleaning servis yang di pekerjakan.

Sedangkan Sehun, si pria perkasa yang bahkan bisa membabat habis puluhan koloni dengan sahabatnya yaitu Kai hanya dapat terdiam, terkesan seperti orang melamun yang tatapan matanya kosong tentu saja tertuju untuk sang kekasih tercinta.

'Demi Tuhan bahkan para Dewi dan Dewa. Aku dan Luhan bahkan sedang bercinta waktu itu. Kami tersangka ? _yang benar saja_.' Sehun menghela nafas. Kepalanya pusing dan hatinya sakit melihat keadaan sang kekasih.

Seseorang di ujung sana tersenyum meberi semangat saat Sehun menoleh, Kai.

Otak Sehun yang cerdas itu langsung mencerna keadaan yang luar biasa janggal itu._ 'Kai tersenyum ? Dasar bodoh! Senyum di akhir persahabatan kita kah ? TAK BERGUNA!'_ Batin Sehun. Akhirnya Sehun hanya pasrah saja membalas Kai dengan senyum yang perih, tidak selebar milik Kai.

Sehun memberi senyuman lembut pada kekasihnya yang berada di sampingnya, mereka di borgol dengan rantai yang menyatukan keduanya.

"Lu, tersenyumlah. Mati tak semenyedihkan itu. Kupikir tanganku juga telah bau anyir, karena manusia yang tak berdosa yang ku bunuh dengan tangan ini." Sehun menggerak-gerakan tangannya ke atas bawah memberi tahu Luhan. "Aku butuh senyumanmu. Ayolah senyummu kan penyemangat hariku, penghangat hatiku dan bahkan pelindungku saat bertugas."

Luhan menoleh dan hanya tersenyum seadaanya. "Aku menyayangimu Sehun harusnya kita punya rumah di bukit yang saat itu kuceritakan. Masih ingat ? Bahkan benihmu saja belum jadi", Luhan tersenyum lebih lebar dan pout pun muncul. Kemana air mata ?

"Bawa mereka kemari, eksekusi akan kita mulai 30 menit lagi." Seseorang yang sudah berumur memberi petunjuk.

Sehun dan luhan pun di masukan dalam bak kaca yang isinya adalah air dan bak itu pun di tutup oleh besi, bahkan rantai mereka pun tak di lepaskan. Mereka di beri hukuman mati dengan cara disengat listrik bervolt super tinggi yang biasanya bisa membuat bahkan buaya yang kulitnya tebal mati, apalagi manusia.

"Sehun aku mencintaimu", sambil berenang dalam bak yang penuh dengan air dengan ketinggian 2,5 meter itu.

"Menurutmu aku mencintaimu tidak ?" Kata Sehun sambil berenang mengambil nafas dan memojokan Luhan ke sisi bak berdinding kaca itu, lalu mencium bahkan melumat bibir Luhan yang nanti akan ia rindukan. Persetan para hadirim memekik heboh atau apapun tapi, Sehun _menyadari kejanggalan_ disini.

.

.

O

.

.

Sudah mendekati eksekusi dan tebaklah apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa para hadirin malah tidak menempati kursinya ? Kenapa ada banyak jejak basah disini ?

"Kenapa tak ada listrik yang menyala dan mematikan sepasang sejoli itu ? Ah bahkan aku sudah kesal karena tidak ada adegan berdarah-darah atau memakan mata seseorang. Ah membosankan! Beb, kenapa ? Bahkan aku sudah merencanakan dan berhasil sampai sejauh ini. Jika di ibaratkan download-an, kita ini sudah 99%", Ujar seorang lelaki yang badannya ugh pada kekasih menggemaskannya, tentu saja setelah ia dan sang kekasih berada di tempat yang bahkan tak seorang pun berani kesini.

"Ya manaku tau, krong-ku sayang. Lagi pula kukira setelah si keparat Sehun itu mencium Lulu, akan terjadi derama atau apa gitu. Melakukan sex sambil menunggu kematian mungkin! Eh, mereka melepas borgol dan besi. Sial! Mereka kan tertinggi ke-2 di jabatan masing-masing", Wanita anggun ini menggelendoti leher sang lelaki sambil menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya yang bagai gitar spanyol itu sensual.

"Sepertinya aku akan menyusun ulang rencana …." , smirk tampan lelaki itu seperti hipnotis bagi sang wanita tapi jika kalian yang melihatnya wahai readers, beuuuuh jangan di Tanya tamvan juga #PLAK senyuman pisikopat yang bahkan adalah biang semua perkara.

Sepasang kekasih ini, bisa dibilang begitu lah ya. Mereka adalah pasangan pisikopat yang punya satu misi yang sama yaitu :

Menguasai Dunia ? Salah.

Mencuri harta ? Hell, mereka sudah kaya.

Menjadi terkenal ? Mungkin lah ya dengan aksi mereka tapi, please setiap muncul di video kan mereka pake penyamaran.

Yang bener itu adalah **hidup di dunia ini hanya berdua** dan mungkin buah hati mereka kalau masuk kategori mereka kalau engga ya pasti di binasakan juga.

**TBC**

Bualan author gila :

Panggil saya SAENG saja yah :*

Hallo kalian para readers, suka dengan apa yah prolog atau chap 1 ini ? PROLOG yey.

Ini ff tuh nama pairingnya udah aku selipin di prolog di atas kalau yang cermat bacanya dang a ngantuk pasti tau lah ya XD

Aku bakalan update 2-3 minggu sekali karena aku sibuk dan **AKU PASTI MENYELESAIKAN FF** INI DENGAN BAIK AGAR READERS BAHAGIA. Aku juga ada FF Hunhan, Sulay dan Kristao yang akan di publish 3-15 hari kedepan jadi tungguin aja dan itu langsung tiga-tiganya aku update dan semoga bareng-bareng sama yang ini ya. AMIN

Btw ini ff pertama aku loh. Bangga nih aku /senyum pelangi/  
KOMENIN BAHASA DAN TULISAN AKU YAH. KERITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT MEMBANGUN J  
ini kan masih tahap pengetikan aku ingin kalian wahai para readers yang terhormat yang paling ku cintai ( kapan kenalnya woy ?) menjawab pertanyaan aku yah :

1\. Ini entar si tokoh utamanya mau di bunuhnya tragis so sweet atau langsung ke pisikopatannya aja ?

2\. Aku cewe atau cowo ? #EhSalah | Nanti kan ada adegan bunuh-bunuhan tuh pas aku nyeritain BCC line. Mending di satu chapterin aja atau di pisahin ?

3\. Aku tuh mau buat ini ff tuh sudut pandangnya Sulay tapi tokoh utamanya berbeda. Bakalan ribet engga kalian bacanya ?

4\. Suspense yang berdarah-darah bukan yah ?

Kyuhyun dan Sehun : berhati-hatilah pada author ini karena dia sangat jail dan jangan sampai kalian kecewa.  
Gw : Kalian kan _sensei_nya -_-

Maaf ini repost dibenerin sama aku space dllnya tapi kenapa yah di ffn pasti ga muncul ? (4-12-14)

Terimakasih

Bandung, 2 Desember 2014


End file.
